1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present relate to a display device having a control board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, etc., haven been widely used. Such display devices are applied to various image display devices, e.g., a television set, a computer monitor, etc., to display images and text. In particular, an active-matrix type liquid crystal display that drives liquid crystal cells using thin film transistors has advantages, such as superior image quality, low power consumption, etc., and have recently been further developed to have larger sizes and high definition.
Display devices employing various types of display panels have been developed and produced in accordance with the development of the display device. Accordingly, a control board used for various types of display panels is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.